


Death Threats and Cookies

by lordmxrphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmxrphy/pseuds/lordmxrphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “fighting over the last cookie”</p>
<p>Bellamy and Clarke take chocolate chip cookies seriously. Or the one where it's movie night and Bellarke act like children over who gets the last chocolate chip cookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Threats and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [Allison](http://ichabodjane.tumblr.com/) for her help!!
> 
> Any comments (and kudos) are appreciated! I really hope you like this!!

“I swear to god, touch that cookie, and you’re dead.”

Clarke pauses in the middle of reaching for the last chocolate chip cookie and meets Bellamy’s eyes across the living room.

She cocks her eyebrow drolly.

“You know, if you're gonna kill somebody, it's probably best not to announce it,” she says in an exaggerated deep voice, echoing something Bellamy commented during a movie a few weeks ago.

Tonight is another one of their gang’s infamous movie nights and everyone is crowded around Monty and Jasper’s epic flat screen TV. The awesome TV almost makes up for the pretty pathetic assortment of other furniture which always makes for less than comfortable seating arrangements. 

Clarke managed to get a seat on the couch; squeezed in beside her are Raven and Monty, who is snuggled into Miller’s chest. 

On the floor in front of her are Octavia, Murphy and Wells. Bellamy scored the cushy sofa chair everyone always fights over, the only condition to getting it being that he has to share it with Jasper; who, by virtue of owning the apartment, got first dibs. Clarke fleetingly notices how cute the two look practically spooning, before she pushes that thought away because Bellamy Blake is not cute. Oh, who is she kidding, she’s been in love with this idiot for years, of course she thinks he’s cute.

Movie night is a big tradition for their group. It started last year when they were all out of college and no longer lived within walking distance on campus. Between everyone’s jobs and the fact that their apartments were all now much farther apart, it had become harder to get everyone together. 

So, as a solution, they decided that Thursday nights were movie nights. Of course, not everyone always made it, but tonight was one of the rare occasions the whole squad was present. Clarke had been the one who came up with the idea of rotating hosts so everyone had a week where they were in charge of picking the movie or providing snacks.

Tonight Jasper and Monty are hosting. So they are, predictably, watching Star Wars (original trilogy, of course).

Octavia was in charge of snacks and brought the most delicious chocolate chip cookies Clarke has ever tasted. Apparently she’s not alone in thinking that, if the murderous glare Bellamy fixes her with is anything to go by.

Petty clashes are pretty commonplace for Bellamy and Clarke. They fight about everything. Bellamy has the uncanny ability to push Clarke’s buttons like no one else and she can’t help arguing when he is clearly always wrong. 

Monty pauses the movie and Murphy groans. Clarke sits forward to get a better look at Bellamy, his killer poker face betraying no humor as he threatens bodily harm over a _cookie_.

“This isn’t good,” she hears Jasper say. He creeps behind a blanket, readying himself for whatever explosion he sees coming. Bellamy and Clarke’s friends are used to their fights by now. When Bellamy isn’t around, Raven teases Clarke mercilessly about how two of them are like an old married couple.

“That’s why Jasper calls you ‘Mom and Dad’, you know,” Raven told her one night. Personally, Clarke doesn’t really mind the nickname. She mostly finds it hilarious because the real mother hen of the group is clearly Monty.

As if to prove her point, Monty pipes up, “You guys, this is ridiculous! You are grown ass adults fighting over a cookie! ”

Clarke snatches the cookie in front of her and licks it all over before taking a huge bite. She sticks her tongue out, well aware she just proved Monty’s point about being immature, but she really doesn’t care.

Bellamy’s eyes go wide and Clarke springs up and darts behind the couch half a cookie still clutched in her hand, narrowly escaping Bellamy as he lunges after her. His lips are pressed together trying to hide his amusement.

When they first met, Clarke had hated Bellamy; he was obnoxious and cocky, but as she got to know him better and saw how much he cared for his friends and the way he looked after Octavia, her dislike softened into grudging respect. Now he was one of her closest friends. They still bickered, but it was fun; there was never any real bite behind their remarks. And when it really mattered, Clarke knew she could count on Bellamy.

Bellamy sprints around the couch, barely missing Clarke as she dashes away. She puts the round table Jasper and Monty sometimes eat dinner on (but mostly use for drinking games) between them. Their friends turn to watch them with amusement. Murphy rolls his eyes at their antics. 

“Will you two just bang already so we don’t have to stop in the middle of the movie _every time_ we hang out. Han was about to shoot first!” Murphy complains. 

Miller snorts, “Nerd.” He barely winces when Murphy punches his arm. 

Bellamy continues to chase Clarke around the room, ignoring their friends. Clarke is out of breath, silently cursing Bellamy’s long legs. She runs into the kitchen and turns to face him, shoving the rest of the cookie into her mouth.

Bellamy almost barrels into her. He grips her shoulders to steady himself as his socks slide on the floor. 

“You are in so much trouble, Princess.”

Clarke smiles around her mouth full of food. She chews smugly as Bellamy watches her, his expression softening. He smiles affectionately and Clarke is so surprised she doesn’t notice him move his hands to her sides. She barely has time to register the wicked look on his face before he starts tickling her. She jumps but swallows the rest of the cookie without spitting any of it out. 

She shoves at Bellamy’s shoulders, desperately trying to get away.

“No— Bell— Please—“ She says between shrieks of laughter. Bellamy backs her up against the counter, relentless. 

“Say you’re a greedy princess and that Bellamy is the coolest person ever!”

“Never— you—bastard—SToooopp” Clarke squirms in his arms forcing Bellamy to move in closer. 

“Say it!”

“Fine— I’m—I’m a greedy princess,” Clarke breathes out between laughs.

“And?” Bellamy presses. What an asshole.

“And—And I think Bellamy is the coolest person— ever.” 

His hands still on her sides and Clarke slumps against him, leaning her head against Bellamy’s chest, struggling to catch her breath. Once she does she realizes how close they are. She can feel the hard lines of his body through his shirt. Clarke tilts her head, shivering when she sees the look he’s giving her. Like she’s fire and he wants to ignite. 

He plants his hands on the counter behind her, caging her in. Her hands rest on his bare forearms. She moves her thumb in a circle, unable tear her gaze from his. Their breath mingles between them. She’s close enough to see all his freckles. Too many to count. 

Bellamy touches his forehead to hers, it’s damp from the effort of running around. 

Clarke feels his chest rumble as he speaks.

“I really wanted that cookie.” 

Just like that the tension breaks and Clarke throws her head back with a laugh. Bellamy breaks away from her and chuckles alongside her. They lean against the counter side by side. Clarke’s heart pounds heavily when Bellamy’s face melts into a beautiful grin.

On impulse, she reaches out and brushes his curls away from his face. Bellamy blinks in surprise, pausing before he clears his throat and steps closer. 

“What are you doing tomorrow night?” He asks softly, his dark brown eyes soft and sincere.

He looks so earnest that Clarke reaches out and tangles their fingers together.

“I’m think I’m free tomorrow,” she smiles. She feels giddy and light. Weightless with possibility.

“Do you want to go out, on a date, with me?” Bellamy Blake is nervous. Bellamy Blake is asking her on a date and he’s _nervous_. The boy she’s been in love with ever since he spent the entire movie 300 lecturing them on historical inaccuracy is asking _her_ on a date and _he’s_ nervous.

“Yes, I would love to go on a date with you,” Clarke responds simply, suppressing the urge to happy dance. His smile is so bright all Clarke wants to do is kiss him. 

Instead she whispers, “But, you know the others are never going to let us live this down. Murphy has been saying for months that we should just ‘bang’ and get it out of our system,” she says, making air quotes.

Bellamy chuckles, curling his free hand around her waist and moving forward slowly, closing the last bit of space between them.

“Murphy is an idiot, but he’s pretty perceptive.”

“So… what you’re saying is, you want to bang me,” Clarke drawls.

“Not ‘bang’ exactly—” He’s cut off when Clarke surges forward, capturing his lips. (If one of them didn’t make a move soon, they probably would have been there all night.) Bellamy lets go of Clarke’s hand moving it to hold her jaw as he deepens the kiss.

They kiss hungrily. Clarke pulls Bellamy’s bottom lip between her teeth, biting down lightly, eliciting a groan from him. 

They stay tangled together until a noise from outside the door snaps Clarke out of her Bellamy-induced haze and she realizes that their friends are still right behind the wall in the living room. She pulls away, chuckling at how Bellamy’s lips try to follow her. She presses another chaster kiss against his soft lips. 

“All our friends are right outside,” she reminds him, “I don’t know about you, but I really don’t want to go out there and deal with everyone.” 

“Okay, we can just stay in here and make out,” Bellamy reaches for her again but Clarke leans back.

“It would be even worse if someone caught us. Then we’d never get away… How about we get out of here and just let them figure things out for themselves,” Clarke winks.

Sparks prick down her spine at Bellamy’s heated look. He pulls her to her feet. Hands linked, Bellamy leads Clarke out of the kitchen. Their friends must have gotten tired of waiting for them because they’ve un-paused the movie and are all facing the television.

“See you guys later!” Clarke calls over her shoulder once she and Bellamy have slipped on their shoes and coats. As Clarke moves to shut the door behind them Raven and Monty look over, mild curiosity transforming to shock as they catch the way Bellamy has his arm wrapped around Clarke’s waist.

“NO FUCKING WAY!” Raven’s exclamation is muffled through the door. Bellamy and Clarke smile knowingly at one another, fully aware they will be thoroughly interrogated in the near future. 

Once they’re in Bellamy’s car (a beat-up truck) Clarke turns off her phone, which is already dinging incessantly with a flood of messages from her friends. Bellamy types out a quick text before doing the same. 

“I told Miller not to come back to the apartment tonight,” Bellamy says, leaning over and pulling Clarke into a kiss.

Clarke speaks against his lips, “That’s very presumptuous of you, Blake.”

“Oh, I don’t want to fool around. You owe me some cookies.”

“Oh, I do, do I?”

Bellamy nods seriously.

“Well, I am a terrible baker. I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you some other way…” She trails off suggestively. “Any ideas?” Clarke smirks, running her fingers up Bellamy’s thigh.

“I have a few,” Bellamy answers, voice deep and eyes heavy with want.

They barely make it into the apartment before Clarke starts making it up to Bellamy. And boy, does she make it up to him. Repeatedly.


End file.
